July 2017 Patch Notes
Unlock System Minis now unlock based on a progression tree instead of being tied to a player's league. You will see the requirements for the Minis in the Armies section! Strongbox * The Gold Safe was removed and replaced with a Strongbox that gives you Minis. The cooldown and number of matches to play required to open the Strongbox is currently the same although the system will recieve multiple improvements with the next update as well! * The Honor perk that increased Gold in the Gold Safe now increases the quantity of Minis in the Strongbox Shop * Rare packs can now appear in the featured section of the shop! * Republic/Dominion only packs can now appear in the featured section of the shop! Minis * Increased deceleration on all units to make them more snappy * Base: Reduced minimum spread from 10 to 1 * Tank Buster Base: Reduced maximum spread from 10 to 5 * Turret Base: Reduced range from 37m to 34m * Soldier: Increased damage from 50 to 75 * Heavy Machine Gun: Cost increased from 2 to 3 * Assault: Cost increased from 2 to 3 (squad adjusted from 5 to 4) * Special Ops: Increased gun damage from 14 to 30 * Photon Trooper: Cost increased from 2 to 3 * Blaster: Removed AoE damage falloff, damage to trucks from 50% to 100% * Tank Buster Cannon: Reduced range from 25m to 22m * Howitzer: Reduced deploy time from 2.5sec to 1.5sec * Trike: Health reduced from 300 to 250, speed reduced from 60 to 50, run speed from 120 to 100 * A.P.C.: Health increased from 600 to 800 * Jet: Increased minimum range on gun from 12m to 25m, missile damage increased from 200 to 240 * Transport: Increased cost from 7 to 8 * Standard Base: Reduced minimum spread from 10 on to 1 * Anti-Vehicle Base: Reduced maximum spread from 10 to 5 * Anti-Air Base: Reduced range from 37m to 34m * Fire Base: Increased range from 18m to 25m, damage from 20 to 30, flame duration from 2sec to 3sec * Infantry: Increased damage from 60 to 90 * Stationary Gunner: Cost increased from 2 to 3 * Attack Trooper: Cost increased from 2 to 3 (squad adjusted from 5 to 4) * Sniper: Cost increased from 2 to 3 * Laser Trooper: Cost increased from 2 to 3 * Heavy Infantry: Removed AoE damage falloff, damage to trucks from 50% to 100% * Pyroblaster: Increased damage from 20 to 30, damage to buildings from 75% to 100%, flame duration from 1.5sec to 2sec * Heavy Mortar: Reduced deploy time from 2.5sec to 1.5sec * Mecha-Soldier: Health increased from 960 to 1200 * Sidecar: Health reduced from 300 to 250, speed reduced from 60 to 50, run speed from 120 to 100 * Hover Truck: Cost reduced from 6 to 5, health increased from 960 to 1000, speed reduced from 50 to 40, run speed reduced from 100 to 80 * Command Tank: Regeneration increased from 50/sec to 80/sec * Missile Defense: Health reduced from 960 to 720, upkeep from 16 to 20 * Laser Tank: Cost reduced from 9 to 8, range increased from 15m to 18m * Hunter: Increased minimum range on gun from 12m to 25m, missile damage increased from 160 to 192 * Drone: Removed plane targeting * Mini Tank Transporter: Cost increased from 6 to 10, health increased from 400 to 500 Bugs * Fixed multiple instances of the back button / escape not working properly * Fixed a progression break in the tutorial with the prompt to rate the game * Fixed a bug where players in higher leagues weren't able to open the Mega Safe * Fixed a bug where players would get Honor in their Alliance from random 2v2 * Fixed multiple low-occurence crashes * Fixed multiple translation issues * Fixed an issue with Request Cooldown for VIPs * Fixed an issue where players were able to purchase multiple special offers from the featured section of the shop (such as epic/legendary packs...) Other * Translated new unit names in all supported languages